PARIS
by arielletracy03
Summary: my first fanfic. Mikan a 16 year old girl who is w/o any family, worked during the day and studied during the night was shocked by reality. She had no social life.R&R..or not
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Mikan a 16 year old girl who is w/o any family, worked during the day and studied during the night was shocked by reality. She had no social life.

Mikan Sakura, a dazzling brunette who was a workaholic at the young age of 16 was sick in bed w/ the flu.

Mikan's POV

I can believe I let myself become sick. Great! Now I have to catch up with the lessons when I get better. I'm already cramming and now this and it's only two weeks before exams! I think I'll call…oh, I don't have her number…that's not a problem I'll just call…oh yeah she moved to Switzerland last semester. Come to think of it I don't have any number to contact at school…or work…

She reached for her cellphone and looked at her contacts. How disappointing. She only has five

people on the list.

pizza delivery

operator

hospital

911

Shopping channel

What happened to me? It's like I don't exist! How come nobody pulled me out of my loner world?!

After a week…

Ohayo minna! Mikan said greeting her classmates. Was this true? Everyone thought, Mikan Sakura the workaholic loner of the class actually spoke! All the boys in the class turned to see whose angelic voice greeted them and were shocked to her HER. She was absolutely transformed!

Instead of the totally nerdy girl who wore her hair in a high ponytail, crisp white long sleeves, a plad miniskirt, shiny close black shoes with an extremely large bag. She usually wore this though they didn't have a uniform.

But today wore her hair down with a cute light pink headband, her hair reaching her mid waist. A plain white tee shirt topped with a blue denim jacket and a baby blue cloth layered skirt that reached below the knees, cute black doll shoes with white ribbons on each side and a ring that had a small pinkish diamond shaped like a cherry blossom and a flame shaped hole which everyone thought was for design.

It was 4:00, first period. They have their class until 6:00.

Good morning everyone! Their homeroom teacher greeted his students enthusiastically. He expected no one to greet him in return but today wasn't a normal day.

Good morning Narumi-sensei! Mikan greeted as enthusiastically.

Narumi obviously surprised that his most quiet, most with drawn and one of the most intelligent student actually spoke, happily with that!

Narumi smiled at her for a moment then realized why today was a not so normal day.

Class we have a new student coming today this afternoon at 4:30 and since today is Student's Day we will be going out to the country of your choice.

It has been a tradition that during Student's Day all classes are canceled and each classroom is given the chance to go to one country, but only one. So one student each class gets to pick their destination. The teacher fills a container with their students' names and draw one out the one who is picked will be the one to decide where they'll be going.

Narumi was now drawing the chosen name from the container.

"and the one who will be deciding where we'll be going is…..

MIKAN SAKURA!

The students sweat dropped. It's not like you have to make it so dramatic.

Mikan thought she heard her name being called. She looked up from her doodling and saw Mr. Narumi holding a piece of paper with her name on it. Oh she knew what it meant but she never wanted to be picked because the last time she was picked everyone was bored to death…she picked Tokyo, a computer convention. She had to say she became bored herself.

But there is a place she always wanted to go to…HOME

Miss Sakura have you made you made your decision? Mr. Narumi asked her.

The smile she had on her face made her glow. Yes she made her decision.

"Paris, France." She said the smile never leaving her face.

Well now come up front, and tell the class why you want to go there. Mr. Narumi said.

(When a student is picked that student must give his/her reason why they want to go there.)

She stood up and went in front her angelic smile playing her lips,

"There's not much to say except that it's my home."

Everyone wash shocked (so many times already!) none of them knew that Mikan was from abroad. Mikan returned to her seat her smile still there. Now everyone crowed her, asking her with questions over flowingly. She laughed, a pure rich laugh that would make angels jealous. Everyone stared at her first weirdly then slowly got affected by her laughter and laughed with her.

Excuse me Narumi-sensei. May I ask you a favor? Mikan asked him nervousness evident in her voice. Narumi only nodded since he was eating while he asked everyone to fill up their forms for the trip. Well I was going to ask if it's okay that we postpone our trip and have it tomorrow instead. Mikan asked.

Narumi studied her. She looked as if she needed this so much that she would beg if he said no. Narumi finished eating and asked Mikan to come to his office with him.

After a few minutes in Mr. Narumi's office

Thank you so much sensei! Mikan said as she exited his office.

She got him to say yes! Wohooooooo!

4:30

Class, may I have your attention for a while. The new student is here please be quiet so he can introduce himself. Mr. Narumi said trying hard to control his students.

But the new student didn't introduce himself he just said, "introduce me to them you seem good at doing it." With no emotion what so ever. Then took the vacant seat next to Mikan.

Thank you I shall do so. Class he is Natsume Hyuuga. As you can see he isn't very talkative but I encourage you to be friend him.

The look Natsume gave them told them not to or else. But one student didn't get the message. Yes, it was Mikan.

Good afternoon, Hyuuga-kun. I'm Mikan Sakura. She said trying her best to earn a friend. "whatever" was all she got from him. She noticed a ring on his finger it was similar to the one she was wearing only it had aflame shaped ruby stone and had a hole the shape of a cherry blossom.

She didn't realize she had been staring at it because he took his and away and looked at her sharply. Sorry. Mikan said embarrassed. Wait why was she embarrassed?! Just because he's a total hunk and he's deadly handsome doesn't mean she should be embaressed. Or should she?

Mr. Narumi had just announced the postponement of their trip. Everyone became more exited since it was postponed because their going to make it into a three day trip.

Early the next morning

Everyone was early to the airport since that is where they were asked to meet. Everyone wondered which flight they'll be taking since they weren't asked to pay for anything they all expected the lousy seats they get during each trip.

They heard a jet landing and wished they could ride one of those instead.

Mikan went towards the jet and signaled everyone to come towards her. The door of the jet opened and a man in a uniform cam out and the deafening sound of the jet ceased.

Good morning Ms. Sakura. The butler said to MIKAN?! She came up the stairs and handed the butler her luggage then entered. Come on everyone. She called out to them. Everyone scurried inside and were surprised by the luxury of the jet it was obviously first class.

Narumi-sensei how were we able to afford this. Anna a new found friend of mikan asked still wide eyed from it all.

"Mikan lent us her jet." Mr. narumi said oh-so-casually.

Then everyone's jaws dropped, everyone had the same thought in their minds "how could Mikan afford all this stuff? Well, hey maybe she'll throw in a nice pad to stay in too."

(And correct they were!)

EVERYONE WE'RE HERE!!! Narumi said excited… maybe too excited…

The still drowsy students stood from their seats and out of the bus. I think my ears are bleeding. Some said while getting out off the bus.

Mikan walked with Narumi. "Umm..Narumi-sensei did you really have to wake us up like that?"

Mikan asked checking if her ears were damaged.

"well no, but I had to let all that excitement out some way or another didn't I ?" Narumi said, "oh we're all going to have so much fun!!!! But mikan are you sure it's okay with you that our whole class is staying at your house?"

"oh its no trouble sensei, I would love them to stay at my house.. this will be the first time I'll be going back there in 6 years. It would be great to have my friends with me as I ……go there to pay my respects to my parents…and all my other relatives who……passed away….. and have some fun." Mikan said wiping the stray tears that came down her face.

Narumi just nodded. He knew her condition. She lacked love though she was so full of it she had no one to give it to.

When she enrolled , her school before had a full report of her situation.

She was 10 yrs old, she was given the choice of spending her summer vacation in Bora with the entire family or with her terribly sick grandfather in Taipei who wasn't allowed to travel long distances by his doctor.

She chose her grandfather. Her heart told her to go to him. She had so much fun spending her summer with her grandfather who took her to concert, plays, fashion shows and brought her anything she wanted. In short she enjoyed being spoiled by her grandpa. Until one night when her grand father came to her room and told her that the jet their family was taking to go to Taipei to pick her up crashed and none of them survived. She was to stay with her grandpa; he was the only family she had left. But after a month he died too. She was alone in a big mansion a group of companies to manage and every luxury life had to offer and she was 10 yrs old… and miserable. She had her entire family which composed of 28 people buried at their Huge back yard in Paris including her grandpa. After they were buried and were at peace she went back to Taipei to study, one of her teachers took pity on her and let her stay with her for a few nights then all of a sudden Mikan was with different FEMALE teachers per week. They said they didn't mind but Mikan knew she couldn't rely on the forever they have their own responsibilities to work. So she sold her grandfathers house for 4.5 million dollars and bought herself an apartment and hired an executive for the companies she would have to manage when she became older.


	2. Chapter 2

_Preview _

_Flashback:_

_She chose her grandfather. Her heart told her to go to him. She had so much fun spending her summer with her grandfather who took her to concert, plays, fashion shows and brought her anything she wanted. In short she enjoyed being spoiled by her grandpa. Until one night when her grandfather came to her room and told her that the jet their family was taking to go to Taipei to pick her up crashed and none of them survived. She was to stay with her grandpa; he was the only family she had left. But after a month he died too. She was alone in a big mansion a group of companies to manage and every luxury life had to offer and she was 10 yrs old… and miserable. She had her entire family which composed of 28 people buried at their Huge back yard in Paris including her grandpa. After they were buried and were at peace she went back to Taipei to study, one of her teachers took pity on her and let her stay with her for a few nights then all of a sudden Mikan was with different FEMALE teachers per week. They said they didn't mind but Mikan knew she couldn't rely on the forever they have their own responsibilities to work. So she sold her grandfather's house for 4.5 million dollars and bought herself an apartment and hired an executive for the companies she would have to manage when she became older._

Chapter two

"Mikan, are you alright?" Anna asked.

"Huh? What?" mikan said wiping the unwanted tears that slid down her cheeks. " Umm.. yeah, I'm alright Anna-chan." Mikan reassured her with a weak smile. "Where's Narumi –sensei? I was walking with him awhile ago." Mikan asked Anna. "well when he caught view of your house he ran so fast you could barely see him." She sweatdropped. "Could I walk with you instead?" mikan said hopefully.

"hai. Mikan-chan." Anna answered happily.

When anna and mikan reached the Sakura mansion Mr. Narumi approached them. "Mikan may I do the room arrangements?" Mr. Narumi said with a spark of mischief in his eyes. "sure sensei." Mikan said then shrugged at anna's questioning gaze.

MAY I HAVE EVERYONES' ATTENTION? Mr. Narumi yelled from the second floor balcony where he stood to the students bellow. He was holding a megaphone.

NOW BEFORE I SAY THE ROOM ARRANGEMENTS I WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU THAT DURING THIS TRIP WE WIL BE HAVING PARTNERS, BOY AND GIRL, THEY WILL SHARE A ROOM DURING THE ENTIRE TRIP. NOW BEFORE ANYONE JUMPS TO ANY CONCLUSIONS EACH ROOM WILL HAVE 2 BEDROOMS, 2 BATHROOMS, A MINI LIVING ROOM AND KITCHEN. NOW THAT THAT'S FINISHED I WILL ANNOUNCE THE ROOM ARRANGEMENTS.

ANNA & YUU, ROOM 286

NONOKO & KOKO, ROOM 290

AND THE LAST PAIR IS

MIKAN & NATSUME, ROOM 350

NOW EVERYONE GO TO YOUR ROOMS AND UNPACK OYUR STUFF WERE ALREADY BOUGHT TO YOUR ROOMS, AND OH YEAH YOU GUYS WILL BE COOKING FOR YOURSELVES ALL THE STUFF YOU NEED ARE PROVIDED IN EACH ROOM, OKAY THEN WE ALL MEET BACK HERE BY 1 O' CLOCK.

Then everyone did as they were told and went to their rooms.

Mikan's POV

It was 10:50 and Mikan was preparing lunch for natsume and herself, while natsume was in his room doing whatever. Mikan set the table for 2 she called natsume but he was still in the shower. So she decided to eat lunch first then went out to the garden (backyard), it was only 11 o'clock.

Natsume's POV

He stepped out of the shower, got dress and went to the kitchen he could smell lunch, he expected to find mikan there too but she wasn't there. 'tch.' Whatever.' He ate alone then decided to go out it was only 11:15; he went to the gardens and sat under a sakura tree. He pulled out the manga that he bought with him but after reading for a while he heard someone crying. Curios, he stood up to see who it was.

He saw mikan…on her knees, under one of the many sakura trees, her hands pulling out the grass around her. Her cries made natsume want to comfort her, but that was too much to expect from him. He wondered why she was crying though, then he saw a headstone, who could be buried there he thought. Now he thought of approaching her but mikan stood up wiped her tear stained face and slowly walked towards the mansion, only a few steps after natsume saw her faint, he immediately ran to her and carried her (fireman style) and brought her back to their room where he put her on the sofa and immediately called Narumi who came as faster than possible. He took care of mikan while natsume just continued reading his manga as if he didn't care.

Normal POV

While Narumi left to get something from his room, Natsume sat down beside the unconscious Mikan.

"You idiot." Natsume said, he stared at her for a while and noticed the ring on her finger(the same ring she wore in chapter one.) that looks familiar. Where have I seen that thing before? He thought to himself then stared at his own ring which has a flame shaped ruby and a cherry blossomed shaped hole on one side. "Never mind" he said again then resumed reading his manga.

"Huh? How did I get here? What happened and what time is it" mikan said rubbing her head. She checked her wristwatch. It was quarter to three. "Ouch" she said rubbing her head as she tried to sit up. She rubbed her eyes and saw her roommate with his face covered w/ a manga.

"Sorry that I bothered you Natsume, but I just have to ask if you were the one who bought me back here?" Mikan said with her bangs covering her eyes.

Natsume didn't even look up from his reading.

"Hello?" mikan said grabbing his manga and waving her hand in his face, irritated by her attitude natsume said "what?!" trying to get his manga back from Mikan.

Mikan put her hands on her waist, raised her eyebrow and said in a serious voice "were you the one who brought me back here or not."

"yeah,so" Natsume answered and took the manga from Mikan.

Mikan sat back down. They were silent for a while then Mikan ran to the bathroom to barf. Natsume looked up then resumed his reading, when she didn't come back after a few minutes Natsume decided to check on Mikan. He heard crying coming from the bathroom the door was open so h came in.

He saw mikan crawled up like a ball on the floor by the toilet clutching her stomach… and crying.

"Get up." He ordered her.

"What.. 'hicupp' …do…'hiccup'…care!" mikan answered sharply.

He stared at her for a few seconds the knelt down to carry her… fireman style. "let go!" Mikan said pounding on his back, but really it was useless to do that she was too weak to keep it up anyway.

He dropped her in her bed. Then went back out. "Weirdo" Mikan said under her breath with crossed arms. Natsume came back with a bucket, a glass of water and a first aid kit.

"I'm not a baby you know I can take care of myself!" Mikan said pouting cutely.

"Whatever, here take this." Natsume said handing her a capsule. Mikan looked at natsume then the capsule then turned her back. "no. I won't drink that stupid medicine, I hate that icky stuff." Acting childishly. "Just go away Natsume." She said even more childishly.

When mikan turned around to say something no one was there. Instead she saw the bucket by her bed and the medicine tray by her side table, obviously Natsume left.

Mikan drank the medicine and took a hot soothing shower then went to the kitchen to make dinner but saw Natsume cooking it already. "get back in bed." He ordered her. "I'll have this ready in a minute."

He said not even bothering to look at her because he was irritated by her childish attitude.

Mikan obligated and went back to her room ad laid back down, she still felt dizzy and a little hot and yet cold. A little later natsume came with her dinner. "Thanks" was all she managed to say she was now really sick, it could be seen in her face, mikan looked so helpless in her situation as she tried to sit up. Natsume made corn chowder, she was too sick to feed herself but didn't want to become a burden to natsume, so she forced herself to sit up and feed herself. At this point all her strength was drained as she lost her consciousness a second time. This was the only time narumi came back. E took care of mikan and told natsume to go ahead in his room and sleep it was only 9:30 but natsume felt tired already from all that happened. So he went to bed early and had thought I didn't get to attend the

thing anyway.


	3. sorry

**Hi guys… I know this is so uncool of me. But i'm cutting the story short. Sorry… its just that I don't have enough inspiration for this one … I did start on a new one entitled price range. I would love you if at least read it.**

**Thank you..**


End file.
